Por la misma causa
by Judy Potts
Summary: En plena segunda guerra mundial, el capitán Rogers descubre que Zola trabaja en un nuevo suero que podría cambiar el peso de la balanza si no lo detienen. Zola no trabaja solo, por lo tanto, Rogers deberá buscar apoyo, ¿Qué pasa cuando dos iconos de patriotismo, lealtad y libertad se unen para defender al mundo? (Aventura y posible RogersxDiana, pero eso dependerá de ustedes)


1.- La primera vez que la vi.

 _Sé que ocurrió en la segunda guerra mundial, hace casi setenta años de eso. No estoy del todo seguro de en qué momento la vi en el campo de batalla, tampoco recuerdo que nos presentaran formalmente o que ella me dijera su nombre en algún punto de la misión. Recuerdo que creía que era un mito dicho a voces entre los hombres que peleaban cansados y hartos de estar luchando en una guerra que no les pertenece, tratando de mantenerse animados con la idea de pensar en una mujer en ropa interior peleando a sus lados. También llegué a considerar que se tratara de otro soldado mejorado genéticamente, creada como había sido creado yo en alguna otra base secreta de la que Peggy no me hubiese hablado aún. Y aunque había una infinidad de posibilidades, seguía negándome a creer que aquella guerrera valerosa de la que tanto estaban hablando desde el incidente en Velt fuera real._

* * *

DC y Marvel tienen todos los derechos de los universos de Wonder Woman y Capitán América, no escribo ésta historia con fines de lucro, sino con el único propósito de entretener y dejar ésta historia plasmada.

Escuchaba la canción "Speak to me" de Amy Lee cuando terminó de tomar forma ésta idea. Ayer fuimos a ver Wonder woman y my own Steve me preguntó si podría hacer una historia así.

Espero que la disfruten, ¿Qué les parece el primer cap? ¿Merece un Review?

* * *

—Dicen que tiene el cuerpo de una diosa y la voz de una sirena… —Murmuró alguno de los hombres que caminaban a espaldas del Capitán Rogers, haciéndole voltear los ojos. Estaba harto del tema, todo el mundo hablaba sólo de ella desde que una villa pequeña había sido atacada por una especie de arma biológica que arrasó con toda la comunidad. Aunque por unos días Rogers había estado seguro de que aquello tenía que ser obra de Zola, estudios más recientes afirmaban que no se trataba del científico de cabecera de HYDRA, sino de algo más.

Habían atrapado a una química, una tal Maru, pero no había mucha información al respecto. Y precisamente por eso, ahora Rogers se dirigía con una pequeña escolta hacia las instalaciones del frente británico para hacer algunas investigaciones y entrevistas.

Bucky le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo jaló ligeramente hacia sí, divertido ante la situación que se vivía entre su escuadrón.

— ¿Qué opinas, Cap? La diosa de la guerra ¿Es real?

—No quiero emitir una opinión. —Soltó harto. Generalmente buscaba ser amable, sobre todo con los hombres de su escuadrón pues sabía qué suerte estaban viviendo al ser enviados al frente constantemente, pero tenía los nervios de punta y ya lo tenían hasta la coronilla con el mito. —No creo que los cuentos de hadas ganen ésta guerra.

—Bueno, tú eras un cuento de hadas hace tiempo. ¿Un enclenque de menos de cincuenta kilos convertido en un súper soldado por una inyección? ¡Por favor, Rogers! Yo quiero eso que te dieron, tal vez hasta podría derrotarte si peleáramos frente a frente.

— ¿Y por qué no peleas conmigo ahora, eh? —Soltó recuperando su buen humor y tratando de deshacerse del abrazo para someter a su compañero, que forcejeó un poco y terminó dándose por vencido y estallando en carcajadas.

—Destrozó una torre con su escudo.

—Paren ya con lo del escudo. —Soltó el capitán girando sobre sí mismo al tiempo que liberaba a su compañero y encaraba al resto. —Suficientes historias de guerra reales hemos tenido que escuchar y protagonizar como para que encima ustedes vengan y sigan contando esos cuentos que los ingleses están contando para subir los ánimos de sus tropas.

—Perdóname capitán. —Soltó uno de los muchachos. —Pero hasta hace unos meses también tú eras un cuento patriótico que servía para subir los ánimos.

—Si querían subirnos los ánimos debieron mandar a Monroe. —Soltó otro a manera de burla, consiguiendo risas y chocar de palmas. —No te ofendas, Cap. —Soltó al final mirando a Steve con respeto. —Es sólo que la señorita Monroe es…

—Sí, como sea. Estamos a diez minutos de la base. Será mejor reagruparnos y planear una estrategia antes de acercarnos más.

—Por favor, Capitán. Estamos en suelo amigo.

—Estamos en la guerra. No hay suelo amigo en ningún punto del globo. Todos en círculo. Puede pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento así que…

A unos metros de ellos se dio un estallido, pedazos de madera, piedras, tierra y plantas salieron volando y ellos recibieron el impacto de la onda expansiva característica de los misiles que dejaban caer los bombarderos. Rogers se levantó de un salto y se colocó el escudo al brazo, el resto de su escuadrón se cuadró formando un círculo espala con espaldas, esperando la siguiente bomba que cayera.

— ¡Izquierda! —Gritó alguien. Todo el círculo giró de manera que Rogers quedara al frente y los cubriera con su escudo. Y repitieron ese proceso dos veces más antes de salir corriendo hacia el frente, hacia el cuartel británico, que recibía los bombazos sin piedad.

Rogers distinguió las armas que Zola había desarrollado para Red-Skull y comenzó a gritar instrucciones para todos, sin embargo, sintió una llamarada de dolor en el cuello y por un instante se nubló su vista.

Steve se arrancó un dardo del cuello, sacudió la cabeza con los ojos apretados y tras varios parpadeos, volvió a la lucha, lanzando su escudo para inmovilizar a sus enemigos.

Trató de defenderse todo lo posible, pero sintió algo ajeno y familiar al mismo tiempo, algo que no experimentaba hacía muchísimo tiempo. La sensación de debilidad, cuando te fallan las rodillas y lo único que queda para aferrarte es tu fuerza de voluntad.

Recibió un culatazo en el hombro y la llamarada de dolor le llegó hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, sintió el golpe de su escudo volver y él no pudo detenerlo, lo derribó por la inercia del movimiento.

Rogers miró confundido a su alrededor, sintió el dolor, el calor, el cansancio, el agotamiento emocional. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió humano… Vio un dardo tirado en el suelo, su instinto lo llevó a tomarlo y guardárselo en los bolsillos, tenía que saber si Zola estaba trabajando en una nueva arma, dado que si la respuesta era sí, acababan de usarla contra él.

Miró a su alrededor, aturdido por el ruido y la confusión, se sintió mareado y vio algo aterrizar cerca de sus pies.

Reaccionó tarde ante la granada.

Salió disparado de espaldas y aterrizó sobre su costado, sintió su cabeza rebotando por el impacto, el dolor en su hombro sangrado, el aturdimiento en los oídos por la explosión y sintió que todo el mundo comenzó a girar de forma violenta en torno a su cuerpo. Se dejó caer de espaldas, incrédulo de lo que pasaba consigo, de su debilidad, de su repentina falta de fuerzas, sintió cómo por fin su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas y parpadeó pesadamente, costándole cada vez más trabajo abrir los ojos.

Vio a una mujer aterrizar frente a él en una rodilla, la vio alzar un escudo y rebotar las balas que los alemanes trataban de acomodar para asesinarlos, vio sus rizos oscuros como la noche en medio de las cenizas y el humo y trató de sonreír y saludarla, no tenía sentido, debía estar soñando.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él y sonrió cuando vio al soldado poner una expresión optimista, sin embargo, se giró con una expresión mordaz en el rostro y se levantó lanzando su escudo y comenzando a correr para enfrentar mano a mano a los que aún apuntaban sus armas en dirección a su gente.

Lo último de lo que Steve fue consciente antes de perder el conocimiento, fue una figura femenina acercándose a él llevando consigo espada y escudo, agachándose sobre él con una sonrisa amable y gesto cálido, casi prometiendo que todo estaría bien y que lo sacaría de aquel lugar.

El escuadrón completo esperaba fuera de la humareda dejada por la batalla, los bombarderos, las granadas de fragmentación, la quema de documentos existentes en el cuartel y todo lo demás. Se sostenían unos a otros, dándose soporte para no tener que cargar el peso de sus cuerpos sobre sus piernas o brazos heridos, sonriendo esperanzados cuando vieron el brillo metálico del escudo pero un vacío se apoderó de sus almas cuando distinguieron entre el humo y las sombras, la figura de una mujer.

Alta, acuerpada, cabello negro, hermosa. Con una expresión regia y mordaz. Los barrió con la mirada y luego sonrió de manera amable, jalando el látigo consigo para terminar de arrastrar el cuerpo que tenía atado al escudo de vibranium.

— ¡Capitán! —Exclamaron a destiempo lanzándose hacia el cuerpo inerte de Rogers.

Bucky fue el único que volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la mujer que había traído de regreso a Rogers al escuadrón.

—Gracias. —Dijo con voz seca, incapaz de decidir cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Un placer.

— ¡Yo!... —Exclamó cuando ella comenzó a alejarse a pasos calmos hacia el Jeep que esperaba por ella. Cuando volvió el rostro, con los rizos adornando el contorno de su rostro de forma amable y suavizando su gesto, Bucky volvió a perder toda capacidad de habla. —Tú, él, mi capitán, tú…

—Será mejor que salgan de aquí. Los bombarderos regresarán.

—Sí, siempre vuelven. —Soltó Bucky con amargura. — ¡Tu nombre! —Exclamó cuando se percató de que la extraña caminaba de nuevo lejos de él. —Quiero decirle a Rogers el nombre del valiente soldado que salvó su vida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi capitán, después de todas las veces que nos ha salvado.

—Soy la princesa de… Diana… Diana Prince.

—Diana. De nuevo… gracias.

.

Nat llegó al café y se sentó al lado de Steve con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, abrió su portátil y le mostró al capitán las fotografías y archivos que había encontrado indagando en el pasado de su amigo.

—Voila, justo como lo prometí, encontré a tu súper soldado.

—Gracias Nat. —Murmuró él deslizando la información y analizando detenidamente cada artículo hasta dar con una fotografía. Sonrió reconociendo los rizos suaves, la expresión regia, el porte de una reina antigua.

— ¿Es ella?

—Es ella.

— ¿De dónde la conoces? Es una leyenda.

—O legendaria según se mire. Nos ayudamos mutuamente hace un tiempo.

—Por Dios, no. —Soltó Nat con fingido hastío. —El abuelo iniciará una historia aburrida que ya nos ha contado mil veces.

—Sigue burlándote de mi edad. —Soltó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante encontrarla?

—Tengo… un asunto pendiente con ella.

— ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que siga viva? Digo, tendrá unos noventa y cinco años, ¿No?

—Más o menos. Créeme, nadie que pueda pelear así muere joven. La voy a encontrar. Lo sé.


End file.
